Nous ne nous parlerons pas
by Danacarine
Summary: Petite visite inopinée.


_**Auteur :**__ Carine _

_**Résumé :**__ Petite visite inopinée._

_**Genre :**__ Huddy._

_**Spoilers :**__ saison 5._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Rien n'est à nous, tout est à la Fox… Tant pis !_

_**Notes:**__ Vous pouvez lire cet OS seul ou en parallèle avec la fic "Correspondances" (à intercaler entre les lettres du 30.08), bonne lecture!_

**NOUS NE NOUS PARLERONS PAS**

Elle voulait le voir. Dans un premier temps, il avait refusé catégoriquement. Voir sa déchéance dans ses yeux lui était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde avec de la pitié. Mais elle avait insisté, supplié, menacé et il avait fini par céder. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il en crevait d'envie aussi, il avait un besoin presque physique de la revoir. Mais il avait mis sa condition : nous ne nous parlerons pas.

Enfin, le grand jour est là. On le prévient, elle l'attend dans la salle des visites. Lisa a une boule dans l'estomac, terrorisée de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Lui, il prend une grande inspiration, serre les lèvres, et sort de sa chambre. Marcher droit, le menton haut pour qu'elle est l'impression qu'il va bien. Ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. C'est un homme fier.

Quand il l'aperçoit enfin, il s'arrête de respirer, soufflé par le contraste entre les murs ternes et cette apparition si vibrante de vie. Lisa, sa Lisa, a revêtu un chemisier rouge éclatant sous sa veste et brille de mille feux dans ce décor aseptisé. Il cligne un instant des yeux, ébloui par tant de beauté et se ressaisit aussitôt. Mais trop tard, elle a remarqué son regard appréciateur et rosit délicieusement en plongeant dans son regard. Dès lors, leurs yeux ne se quittent plus. Il s'avance lentement vers elle jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa taille, si proche qu'il peut sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Elle doit pencher la tête pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il plonge ses yeux bleus acier dans ses prunelles turquoise et elle sent aussitôt un millier de papillons prendre leur envol dans son ventre. Elle ouvre la bouche et il pose délicatement son index sur ses lèvres en secouant la tête. « Chut... » Il enlace doucement les doigts de sa main gauche avec ceux de la jeune femme. Un simple murmure s'échappe : « Venez... »

Il l'entraine à sa suite et la guide dans le dédale de couloirs gris de l'hôpital. Il veut sortir, elle n'est pas à sa place dans ce lieu sinistre. Lisa le suit sans un mot, accrochée à sa main, trop heureuse qu'il lui offre ce contact si précieux. Elle le suivrait ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le voulait.

Une fois dehors, il s'arrête et offre un instant son visage au pâle soleil de cette journée, respirant à fond. Elle profite de cette pause pour observer en catimini le visage de son ami. Ses traits sont tirés, sa peau blêmie et il a maigri. Son cœur se serre à ces constations. Mais son examen est rapidement interrompu. Il la regarde, jette un œil à leurs mains toujours nouées et esquisse un léger sourire. Puis, toujours en silence, il la mène vers le parc.

Il se sent tellement plus libre avec elle à ses cotés. Il l'entraine vers son endroit préféré, un banc un peu à l'écart des bâtiments austères de l'hôpital. Il se laisse tomber dessus, lâchant au passage la main de sa compagne. Aussitôt, elle sent le froid la saisir et resserre les pans de sa veste autour d'elle. Elle regarde House étendre sa jambe malade sur le banc et masser brièvement sa cuisse en grimaçant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voit souffrir, elle a un pincement au cœur. Puis il lui tend la main et l'invite à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes, tout contre lui.

Elle reste interdite un instant, ayant peur de mal comprendre. Lui d'ordinaire allergique au moindre rapprochement physique. Il la tire vers lui et elle s'installe presque timidement entre ses cuisses, tout en essayant de garder une distance respectable entre eux. Mais deux grands bras l'enlacent et la plaquent contre le torse puissant de son compagnon. Il la serre tellement qu'il l'étouffe presque. Elle se laisse faire profitant de ce contact inopiné. C'est si bon de se retrouver dans ses bras, elle en a tellement rêvé. Elle le sent enfouir sa tête dans sa chevelure et respirer à plein poumons son parfum. Puis il s'immobilise, bien lové contre son cou. Des larmes perlent aux paupières de Lisa. Elle réalise à quel point la souffrance de cet homme doit être grande pour qu'il craque et se laisse aller ainsi avec elle.

Comme il ne bouge toujours pas, elle se met à caresser doucement ses mains nouées sur son ventre. Elle le sent soupirer d'aise dans son cou et frissonne à ce doux frôlement sur son épiderme.

Longtemps, ils restent comme ça, protéger du reste du monde, bien à l'abri dans leur bulle. Enfin, Lisa relève la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle prononce doucement le prénom qu'elle a si souvent rêver de dire. « Greg… » Elle veut savoir, elle veut qu'il lui parle et tant pis pour la promesse de silence qu'elle lui a faite.

Elle le sent se raidir à cette parole. Il ne répond qu'un mot d'une voix rauque de ne pas servir. « Non ! » C'est catégorique. Elle soupire. Il resserre son étreinte et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau fine de sa nuque. Le contact est si doux qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement tandis qu'il promène doucement sa bouche sur sa peau. Mais il en veut plus. Il pousse légèrement Lisa pour qu'elle s'installe à coté de lui. Elle rechigne un peu à perdre cette douce proximité mais ainsi, elle peut le contempler à son aise et se perdre dans ses yeux.

Il effleure sa joue et se penche lentement vers sa bouche en l'interrogeant du regard. Il suspend son geste à quelques millimètres d'elle, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger et c'est elle qui comble le dernier espace qui les sépare.

Le premier contact est délicieux. Il propage des frissons tout le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Elle le sent gémir contre sa bouche et entrouvre les lèvres pour que leurs langues se rejoignent enfin. Dès lors, leur baiser devient passionné, sauvage, presque désespéré. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine comme deux adolescents éperdus. Ils sont avides l'un de l'autre. Mais le manque d'air finit par avoir raison d'eux et ils se séparent à regret. Ils restent cependant front contre front. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il redessine les courbes de son visage. Il semble émerveillé par le spectacle qu'elle lui offre. Elle ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme. Il la chasse de son pouce et caresse doucement sa joue. Elle appuie sa tête contre cette main si douce pour approfondir le contact. Elle ne veut pas que ca s'arrête, jamais.

Il l'attire tout près de lui. Elle se retrouve ainsi au creux de ses bras. Lisa se blottit contre sa poitrine, pelotonnée dans sa chaleur. Dans cette position, elle peut entendre son cœur battre. C'est la plus belle musique qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Elle pose la main bien à plat sur son torse et se laisse bercer par les battements réguliers. Il la serre fort contre lui et se met à chantonner doucement sans ouvrir la bouche. Il se balance doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Le temps semble arrêter et Lisa se dit qu'elle finirait bien sa vie, là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle s'écarte légèrement pour scruter son visage.

Il a le regard perdu au loin, il semble mélancolique. Comme il la sent bouger dans ses bras, il baisse les yeux et lui offre un de ses rares sourires mais son regard est empli de tristesse. Elle en a le cœur serré. Elle promène ses doigts dans sa barbe de trois jours et il lui embrasse délicatement le poignet.

Doucement, à regret, il l'écarte de lui et la fait se lever. Il se met debout et Lisa comprend. C'est l'heure. La cloche de fin de visite retentit et ce son lui tord les entrailles. La peine qu'elle lit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là la transperce de part en part. Elle se mord la langue pour ne pas craquer et s'effondrer en sanglots là, à ses pieds. A la place, elle lui sourit de tout son cœur.

Son regard trop brillant ne le dupe pas et il l'enlace pour une dernière étreinte. Ils s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre. Il respire une dernière fois son odeur et elle essaye de sécher discrètement les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper encore. Ils s'écartent à contrecœur et se fuient du regard. Ils savent tous les deux que s''ils se perdent encore dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils ne tiendront pas le coup. Il prend sa main et la raccompagne vers le parking sous la vigilance acérée des gardiens.

Elle voudrait lui dire tellement de choses mais elle a promis alors elle se tait. Et de toutes façons, ils se sont dit aujourd'hui bien plus de choses qu'ils ne le feront jamais de vive voix. Elle se contente de serrer plus fortement sa main. Il lui répond d'une pression. Lui aussi a compris.

Arrivés à sa voiture, ils s'embrassent tendrement et échangent un dernier regard lourd de sens. Elle s'en va le cœur gros et pourtant, tellement heureuse. Il fixe la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu définitivement de sa vue. Puis il se hâte vers sa chambre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il a une lettre à écrire.


End file.
